Un aniversaire pas comme les autres
by TheOnlyDemonOfYourHeart
Summary: 7 avril! Jour de l'anniversaire de ma meilleure amie SarahMaude et pour cette occasion, j'ai décidé de lui offrir quelque chose de spécial! SarahMu


_Un anniversaire pas comme les autres_

C'était un jour de fête! Le 7 avril était bel et bien spécial, c'était le jour de mon anniversaire. J'était assise sur un canapé dans le salon, attendant fortement l'arriver imminente de ma meilleure amie. Elle m'avait promis un cadeau hors du commun, un que je n'oublierais pas. Je m'interrogeais mentalement, apportant toutes les suggestions possibles. Mais rien à faire, je ne devinais pas d'avance ce présent si exceptionnel. Il fallait avouer que Stéphanie était totalement imprévisible, ce qui rendait la chose amplement plus compliquée. C'est donc la tête entre les mains que je me creusai le cerveau pour, ne serais-ce qu'imaginer la surprise qu'elle me réservait.

J'entendis un son retentir dans la maison. Cela me sortit de ma rêverie. Je me levai donc et me dirigeai vers la porte d'enter où mon amie attendait sagement dehors. Je lui ouvris donc, tout sourire aux lèvres. Elle me tendit une carte que je m'empressai de prendre pour savoir le cadeau si merveilleux pour lequel je m'étais épuisée à deviner. La carte ne contenait rien de spécial, un message court mais adorable. Je regardai Stéphanie, perplexe et elle me sourit innocemment. Je la dévisageai quelques secondes puis nous courûmes vers le sous-sol, notre lieu de sérénité. Nous passâmes des heures enfermées dans notre monde à inventer des aventures loufoques à ces chers Golds Saints.

Le temps du souper vint à sonner. Nous montâmes en vitesse, l'estomac dans les talons, pour aller savourer un copieux repas. Je m'assis avec grâce sur une chaise, mais en mettant de côté cette dernière, je m'empiffrai, bientôt imiter par ma fière complice de toujours. Le repas succulent fut rapidement engloutit. C'est suite à des compliments au chef que Stéphanie et moi repartîmes dans notre endroit de rêveries.

Lorsque le moment d'aller nous coucher se présenta, je fis signe à mon amie de me suivre docilement, ce qu'elle fit en silence. Nous atteignîmes la chambre à coucher dans un silence presque inquiétant. Une fois la porte refermée. Je me laissai tomber lourdement sur mon lit et tournai mon visage vers ma compatriote qui, sous les couvertures de son lit, se débattait avec ses vêtements. Je dû me retenir difficilement de ne pas éclater de rire en la voyant gesticuler ainsi. J'en fis de même et me retrouvai bientôt en pyjama. Stéphanie s'emmitoufla dans ses draps et me souhaita bonne nuit. Une pointe de tristesse parcourue mon regard brun. Elle me regarda vivement et me chuchota à distance : « Ton cadeau, tu ne l'a pas encore eu, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder… » Le ton de mystère qu'elle avait employer eu pour effet de me rendre suspicieuse. Mais bon, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, j'espérais. Le cœur battant, mais l'esprit engourdit, je me couchai doucement, rapidement enivrer par un sommeil étrange et inhabituel.

J'ouvris les yeux. Je ne me trouvais plus dans ma chambre, je n'étais même plus dans la maison familiale. J'étais ailleurs, mais un ailleurs qui ne m'était pas inconnu, j'avais déjà vu cet endroit avant. Ça me revenait, je étais au Sanctuaire Sacré d'Athéna. Mais, qu'est-ce que je faisais là? Je me calmai et regardai autour de moi. La pièce était meublée de manière basique, tous les murs et le plancher étaient en marbre blanc. Mais la température était agréable et l'endroit plutôt accueillant.

Je continuai mes observations quand je sentis une douce chaleur m'envelopper, quelqu'un avait déposé sa main sur mon épaule. Je me retournai et me perdis dans les yeux bleus du gardien de ce temple zodiacal. Lorsque je sortis de ma transe, je regardai Mu dans toute sa hauteur et sa beauté. Un véritable Dieu et un délice pour les yeux. Sa tenue n'était pas pour me déplaire, je devais l'admettre. Ses longs cheveux mauves se déposant avec délicatesse dans son dos, quelques mèches étaient sur son torse nu et un pagne venait compléter cette vision de rêve. Il me fit un sourire tendre et me dit quelques mots. « C'est ta meilleure amie qui m'a demandé de te téléporter ici. Elle voulait t'offrir le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses espérer, et j'ai accepté l'idée qu'elle m'a proposé.

Quelle est-elle? lui demandais-je, gênée.

Je suis tien pour ce soir, tu peux faire ce que tu veux moi. »

Suite à cette déclaration, il s'étendit, bras ouverts sur le lit. Je le regardai de bas en haut. Ce qu'il était beau! Je me coucher à ses côtés, pas vraiment sur de moi. Il se tourna et me prit contre son corps. Mon cœur se mit à accélérer, je me penchai vers son visage, mais je m'arrêtai, ne sachant pas si c'était une bonne idée. Il se rapprocha de moi et colla ses lèvres sur les miennes, une bouffée de chaleur m'inonda à ce moment même. Une chaleur qui aurait pu faire fondre les glaciers de Sibérie. Il entrouvrit ma bouche et y inséra doucement sa langue, je goûtai sa salive qui avait un goût merveilleux. Je me collai davantage contre lui. Il me fixa tendrement lorsque notre baiser prit fin. Un drôle d'envie presque incontrôlable surgit en mon être.

Je réfléchit quelques secondes et lui fit part de mon envie ardente. Il gloussa doucement puis hocha la tête, signe de son approbation face à mon plan. Il me posa une question à laquelle je répondis par la négation. Un sourire s'imprima sur son visage aux très fins. Il ne se moqua pas de moi en apprenant ma virginité et entreprit de m'embrasser de nouveau. Une fois de plus, c'est de manière passionnée qu'il s'y prit. Il me fit lentement tomber sur le dos et descendit sa bouche sur mon cou, là où il déposa de sensuels petits baisers. Du bout des doigts, il retira le haut de mon pyjama et embrassa ma poitrine et mon estomac, me faisant de ce fait frémir. Il passa une main dans mon dos et la mit sur mes fesses qui se durcirent à ce contact. Il se colla contre moi et sur ma cuisse, je sentis son sexe dur. Cette sensation me donna un frisson puissant. Il me regarda et je lui fis savoir que tout allait bien et qu'il pouvait continuer. Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il entreprit de descendre mon bas de pyjama et le mit sur le plancher. J'étais nue dans ses bras. Il se leva et retira lentement son pagne pour l'envoyer rejoindre le reste des vêtements.

Je me rinçai l'œil pendant qu'il exécutait cela. Je mémorisai les courbes de son corps, les muscles de son torse et la beauté de l'ensemble de sa musculature divine. Puis, il revint se coller contre moi. Il se mit à lécher amoureusement mes cuisses, pour remonter jusqu'à ma bouche, m'offrant le délice de son expertise. Il me regarda tendrement et me demanda si j'étais prête. Je me contentai d'hocher la tête. Il allongea le bras et du tiroir de la commode, il en sortit un petit sachet qu'il déballa. Il mit le condom sur mon sexe dressé et m'écarta les cuisses doucement. Il me fit un sourire charmeur qui me détendit instantanément. Il déposa, une fois de plus, de furtifs baiser sur ma nuque et me suça le lobe d'oreille. J'étais aux anges, mais le meilleur était à venir, je le savais.

Lentement, il releva mes reins et entrouvrit ses jambes. Il se rapprocha de moi. Il me pénétra doucement mais la douleur, elle, ne fut pas lente à venir. Il cri de douleur m'échappa, mêlé avec le plaisir que me procurait cette sensation nouvelle. Il s'enfonça davantage en moi et le désir d'en avoir plus me submergea. Soudainement, il se mit à bouger de plus en plus vite. J'haltai tant le plaisir était puissant. Je le sentait faire des va et vient en moi, allant chaque fois plus loin dans mon intimité.

Lorsqu'il arrêta, ma respiration était saccadée, mon cœur battait en des milliers de coups désordonnés et la sueur ruisselait sur mon corps. J'avais atteint l'extase! Je me rapprochai de Mu et l'entendit reprendre son souffle, lui aussi. « J'espère que cette nuit t'as plu… dit-il entre deux bouffés d'air.

Pourquoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demandais-je, inquiète.

Et bien le soleil se lève, donc tu dois retourner chez toi. »

Il me prit dans ses bras, m'embrassa langoureusement et me fit disparaître. Je me matérialisai dans mon lit, sous les couvertures, habiée. Je m'endormis rapidement, épuisée de cette nuit extraordinaire!

Le lendemain, dès que je me réveillai, ma meilleure amie était accotée à mon lit et me regardait, tel un enfant. Je lui sautai au cou pour la remercier. Je lui dis combien son cadeau m'avait plus et à quel point j'était heureuse qu'elle m'eut offert ça. Elle me répondit que c'était tout naturel. Je pouvais me vanter d'avoir eu le présent le plus beau qu'il puisse exister!

Stéphanie Leclerc

-2006-

Un anniversaire


End file.
